Always
by Riley Cat
Summary: Li breaks up with Sakura and Tomoyo's there to pick up the pieces. This is YURI! No flames


Always

Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't sue.

AN: Be forewarned this is yuri so if you're not a fan move on and leave this fic! ABSOLUTELY no flames please, because I warned you ahead of time and it would make me mad if you did it any way. But if you like or don't like, review but be (this is a shocking foreign concept) nice about it. This is when they're 17 and has nothing to do with the manga or anime. Well enjoy!

******************************************************************

"Sakura, I think we need to talk" a soft, masculine voice said. The honey colored hair girl turned towards the voice of the young man, her emerald eyes sparkling happily but something was wrong with him, she could tell. Li's amber eyes seemed so sad and he didn't look happy. "Sure Li. What's up?" she asked concerned. He pulled her away from their crowd of friends and they walked silently to a Sakura tree a few feet away. "What's wrong? You seem distracted and sad," she said as she felt a sense of forbidden flow over her. Taking a deep breath, Li prepared himself to blurt out the words he knew would hurt her. He never wanted to hurt Sakura but he felt that this would be the best thing for them both. "We need to break up Sakura". He watched silently as her green eyes filled with tears. "What! Wh-why?" she stuttered as tears flowed unnoticed down her face. She could feel her heart tear to pieces as she tried to understand what he had told her. It felt like her world was torn apart at the seems and everything was turned upside down. 

"This is hard to explain…You don't love me any more Sakura. You may think you do but you don't. I can see it in your eyes" he explained gently. He ran his hands through his dark hair, watching her tears flow, each one wrenching at his heart. She needed to understand his decision and in order for her heart to heal faster, he went in for the kill. "Besides, I love Meilin, not you, so it would never work. Especially with your stupid Bo-" his sentence was cut short as Sacra haled of and punched him straight in the nose. Li stared at her amazed, seeing hurt and pain flashing in her eyes. Sakura herself was amazed that she had hit him but she managed to squeeze out between clenched teeth, "It may be over between us but you NEVER insult my brother!" With that last word she ran off, heading to the bathroom, leaving a stunned Li behind her.

Tomoyo silently watched the transaction between the two lovers and was equally shocked when Sakura punched Li. Briefly she wondered what could make Sakura so angry but when she saw the tears she wondered no longer. 'He broke up with her. I'll let her calm down before I go to her' she thought. Seeing Sakura crying made her want to beat up Li or cry but she decided on neither as she waited.

Later that day, Sakura sat in her room, gently crying. Kero tried to comfort her but he couldn't. Yet, he was still shocked by the fact that his kind and caring Sakura had punched him. But he couldn't stop the feeling of pride that welled up within him. 'That's my Sakura!' he thought. "That brat I could kill him for what he did to you!" Kero screamed in anger as he waved one fist in the air. The pose was just so cute that it actually made her smile for the first time in hours. "Don't Kero. If Touya found out the reason I've been crying he'd do it for you" she said, brushing aside some tears. "True. That kids stupider than I thought if he's dumping you for that other brat. I'd pick you over her any day Sakura. " " Thanks Kero! You're sweat." "Aren't I always?" he asked conceitedly, just as the phone rang. "Hello? Sakura speaking". "Sakura? How are you doing?" a musical voice rang over the phone. "Not so good" Sakura replied truthfully. "Do you want to come over to talk about it?" Tomoyo offered. Sakura was touched at her concern and suddenly, she felt different towards her best friend. Almost as if…

"Sakura? Are you still there?" Tomoyo's concerned voice zapped her out of her line of thought. "Huh? Oh yeah. Sorry I sort of zoned out for a minute. Sure I'll be on my way over now ok?" "See you when you get here bye." "Bye" she said softly. Sakura stared thoughtfully at the phone before she placed it on its receiver. "So what's up?" Kero asked as he fluttered around her head. "I'm going to Tomoyo's house. I'll probably be back later but if not, I'm staying aver at her house so don't wait up. I'll leave a note for Dad and Touya". Grabbing her coat, she walked out of her room with a "bye" tosses absently over her shoulder. "See ya later kid!" Kero called after her.

Arriving at Tomoyo's huge mansion, she was escorted in to the huge hall by one of the maids. As she was thanking the woman, Tomoyo came rushing into the room and immediately enveloped Sakura into a huge hug. "Sakura how are you doing? Do you want to talk about it at all?" she questioned gently as she lead Sakura into her big room. "Sure" she said, tossing her coat onto one of the many chairs that littered the room. Sitting gently on the bed, Tomoyo walked over and gently held one of Sackers' hands in her own. "Well this is what happened…".

Before she was done explaining to Tomoyo she had burst into tears again and leaned against Tomoyo for comfort, feeling herself being rocked gently back and forth with little circles being rubbed against her back. It felt good to Sakura and her tears slowly subsided as the feeling she had earlier came back in a rush. "Shhh Sakura," Tomoyo said gently as she ran her hand through Sakuras' short hair. "Li's stupid if he doesn't realize what a beautiful, kind, caring, and compassionate woman you are. He's dumb letting you go and he'll learn that he made a big mistake." Sakura listened to Tomoyo's words and she was overcome with joy when she heard that Tomoyo thought she was beautiful.

"Do you really think I'm beautiful?" she asked in a small voice as she sat up. Staring at Tomoyo, she watched as a pretty blush crept up her cheeks and she glanced at the bed, afraid to look at Sakura. "Well… of course I do Sakura. I think you're very beautiful but I've been too afraid to tell you though." she admitted, still not looking at Sakura. "Why?" she asked. Now was a moment of truth as Tomoyo debated with herself on whether or not to tell the truth. In the end, she decided that, now that they were older, it was finally time to tell her true feelings. "Because I love you Sakura" she said slowly as she looked away, too afraid of seeing rejection in Sakura's green eyes. Sakura smiled with joy as she finally realized that, for a long time she was really in love with Tomoyo and not Li. Grabbing a hold of Tomoyo's upper arm, she gently turned the other girl towards herself, then shocked Tomoyo as she gently kissed her on her lips. 

Tomoyo sat stunned as tears of joy slowly trailed from her eyes. She couldn't believe that Sakura was kissing her. She placed her hands behind Sakura's head and deepened the kiss, giving in to all the dreams she had had. 'Sakura tastes like cherries' she thought, marveling at how soft her lips were. Breaking away at last, Sakura stared at Tomoyo and said happily, "And I love you to Tomoyo. For now and forever". Sakura then embraced Tomoyo, laying her head on the other girls shoulder. "Will you stay the night?" Tomoyo asked, staring at her love hopefully. "Of course Tomoyo. Always." The two girls got ready for bed, snuggling up to each other and for hours they whispered about their dreams, happy. Before they succumbed to the oblivion of sleep, Sakura lightly kissed Tomoyo on top of her silky dark hair and whispered, "I love you Tomoyo." Tightening her arm around Sakuras tiny waist, she whispered back, "I love you too Sakura. Always…". They drifted off to sleep wrapped in each others arms, content.

__

FINIS

AN: This was my first one shot and even though its kind of fluffy, please review.


End file.
